Wireless communication networks typically include wireless communication devices which, via a wireless communication system, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The wireless communication system typically includes wireless access nodes and associated equipment to route communications over wireless links from the wireless communication devices to further communication networks, equipment, and destinations.
When wireless communication devices desire to initiate communication services with the wireless communication system, a registration process typically occurs. As a part of this registration process, the wireless communication devices are configured to receive overhead information via a randomly assigned overhead messaging cycle carried over a portion of the wireless links. The overhead information typically includes non-user communications and commands related to the underlying operation of the particular wireless communication protocol employed over the wireless links. However, the overhead information is typically transferred in an inefficient format to accommodate wireless communication devices experiencing different environments, motion, positions, or other conditions. Unfortunately, these overhead communications can consume a large portion of the limited resources of the wireless links.